The Day Thad Lost His Pants
by Just Gabz
Summary: Prequel to 'The Day Jeff Lost His Groove' This explains how Thad ended up locked out of his dorm room in his underwear.


**Title: _The Day Thad Lost His Pants_**

**Pairings/Characters: _Slight Thad/OC Thad, Jeff, OC, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel_**

**Warnings: _My humor is strange?_**

**Summary: _Prequel to 'The Day Jeff Lost His Groove' This explains how Thad ended up locked out of his dorm room in his underwear._**

**Author Note: _I'm thinking this is going to become a series of Warbler fics..._**

**Disclaimer: _If I owned this show, Blaine and Kurt would kiss in every scene. But I don't, so they don't._**

Thad's eyes were clenched shut. Jeff was a snorer. It didn't always sound as loud as it did that night but when it did, Thad was sure he'd grab his pillow and smother Jeff to death. He groaned and turned to face Jeff. Jeff was across the room in his own bed, his arm draped over his eyes and his mouth open. Thad glared at the other warbler.

"You know, I didn't have to be your roommate? I could go somewhere else. I think Blaine has a free space."

Jeff snorted loudly, turning over, his back to Thad and mumbling in his sleep.

"You only like me because I get you breakfast." Thad sighed, grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it, trying in vain to drown out the noise, "Why do I put up with you?"

X x X

By morning, Thad had thrown his clock, a book, shoes and pillows at Jeff. Jeff hadn't taken the hint. The snoring was still very much a problem all through the night. Thad had eventually gotten to sleep but it was fitful. When he woke, he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

He only had a small moment of peace before Jeff groaned, "What the hell?"

"Shut up. I swear, you never stop." Thad hugged the pillow he still had tighter over his head.

"Why is your clock on my bed…and are those your shoes? What the hell man!"

"Why won't you just shut up!"

Jeff threw his things back at Thad. Thad curled into himself, shrinking away from the offending objects. He groaned loudly when Jeff opened the curtains, blinding him. Thad dragged the quilt over his head.

"Get out! I hate you so much Jeff, oh my God."

"Stop being such a drama queen and get up." Jeff chuckled, moving to the bathroom.

Thad reluctantly popped his head out from under the quilt, his eyes shut tight to avoid being severely blinded by the morning sun. He rubbed at his eyes, slowly opening them to get used to the brightness as he sat up. No sleep. He'd gotten no sleep that night. Jeff was over there sleeping fine but no, not Thad. No early morning breakfast for him. All the good stuff would be gone by now and he was too exhausted to move. Jeff came back out of the bathroom, his hair immaculate, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Come on man, let's go."

Thad glared at him, flopping back into his bed.

X x X

Thad had to get back at Jeff. He just had to. There was no way he could keep going like this. He had to show Jeff hat he wouldn't stand for losing all this sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed after a rather exhausting day of school, contemplating his options. He wasn't so good at the whole practical joke thing. He actually kind of sucked at it if he was perfectly honest. He never really did that type of thing but desperate times call for desperate measures. What was he going to do though? He wasn't one for creative thinking, especially in this area. There had to be a way to get back at Jeff without thinking too hard and without too much of a fuss. He tented his hands in front of his face, thinking about all the pranks he knew. Not all that many. An idea came to him after a short while and he grinned. Jeff wouldn't know what hit him.

X x X

The scene was set. Thad was sitting on the desk chair in their dorm room, waiting for Jeff to arrive. He always took a little bit longer than Thad to get back. His brow furrowed as he heard a knock at the door. Why was Jeff knocking on his own door? Maybe he was onto him. Thad wouldn't let him off that easily.

"It's open!" He called, eyes fixed on the door, not wanting to miss a moment of this action.

The doorknob jiggled and Thad grinned. He watched intently as it turned. The door began to open, the wood finish glistening in the sunlight. He looked up at the bucket connected to the door by wires as it began to tip. Water slipped out of the bucket and down, down, down to smash into the floor.

There was shrill scream. Thad chuckled when he heard it. Jeff sounded so…feminine. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. It wasn't Jeff at all. It was a girl. A girl from their sister school. What was she doing here!

Her arms were rigid at her sides, her eyes shut tight and her mouth open in shock. There were small box shaped glasses framing her eyes and her dark bangs clung to her face, soaking wet. She was pretty. Really pretty. Thad might have gone so far as to say hot and oh my God why did this have to happen to him!

"Oh no…" Was all Thad could muster to say.

She raised her hand shakily and wiped her bangs from her eyes, glaring at Thad, "Why?"

Even her voice was pretty. Soft, almost velvety smooth. He needed to think and he needed to fast. He had to say something, anything to make this situation better. What were you supposed to say when a beautiful girl with deep green eyes falls victim to your first and only prank that was actually intended for your annoying roommate? Thad swallowed thickly, "Y-you're not Jeff."

Right. Well done. You managed to say something, now try 'helpful'. He closed his eyes, inwardly berating himself, "I mean…what I meant to say-"

She cut him off, raising her hand to stop him talking, "What's your name?"

"Thad."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly frustrated, "Okay, Thad, I'm going to leave this room and we're going to pretend this didn't happen."

"But, I didn't mean to, seriously."

"Right, the bucket of water just appeared above your door magically."

"What are you even doing here! We're not meant to have girls in the dorms."

It was at that moment Jeff appeared in the doorway, "Hey Emily…what the hell happened to you?"

"Don't ever invite me here again." The girl, Emily, shoved past Jeff, rushing down the hall.

Jeff watched her leave before turning back to Thad, "What did you do to her?"

Thad ran a hand through his hair, "What was she doing here!"

Jeff stared at Thad, "I asked her to tutor me for French."

"Kurt knows French, why didn't you ask him!"

Jeff paused, "…Wait, Kurt knows French?"

Thad growled, jumped up from the seat and grabbed Jeff by the lapels, pulling him into the room and glared at him, "This is all your fault!"

"What did I do?" Jeff held up his hands in surrender.

"You! You kept me up all night with your snoring." Thad jabbed Jeff with his finger, "You don't come to the room when you're supposed to, yet get some poor, innocent, cute girl from Crawford Country Day in the way of the prank I had set up for you! The only prank I have ever attempted might I add!"

Jeff laughed, sitting down on his bed. He stared at Thad's furious face and just laughed more, "You're such an idiot. I can't believe you set up a prank just to get back at me for snoring."

"You sound like an old married couple!" Kurt's voice called from the hallway.

Thad shook his head, "Just…don't talk to me for a while, okay?"

"Dude, you need to chill." Jeff patted Thad's shoulder softly, "Come on man, Warbler practice in a couple of hours. You know you love that, right?"

X x X

It was a few weeks since this incident and Thad had almost forgotten. He was sitting in a café, writing notes for his upcoming exam. Jeff still snored, but Thad was determined to sleep through it. He was getting used to it. Sure there were times when Jeff was so loud, he didn't know how half the rooms along their hall weren't woken up but for the most part it wasn't that bad.

His brow furrowed at a particularly difficult question. He should know this. He's been learning this. Why is this so difficult? His hand armed with a pen hesitated on the paper.

"It was Charles the first who wore two shirts when he was beheaded." A familiar, soft voice told him. He looked up and saw her. He wouldn't forget that face, although she looked different now. She wasn't covered in water. Her hair was straight, long brown locks that reached past her shoulders. Her deep green eyes looked him over and her lips curved into a friendly smile, "He didn't want to shiver in the breeze and have the audience mistake it for fear."

She was smart too.

"E-Emily, hey. Look, about what happened, I really didn't-"

She held her hand up to silence him, still smiling, "No need. It's fine."

Thad stared at her. She had a little freckle by her lip. It was cute. Her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled. Her lips were full but not over the top like Angelina Jolie's because oh my God she looked ridiculous.

"Can I buy you a coffee? It's the least I can do after everything."

She looked over at the counter for a moment, then back at Thad, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Thad grinned, getting her order. The pretty girl didn't hate him. The pretty girl smiled at him. The pretty girl was letting him buy her coffee. He looked over at her and smiled. Maybe he'd finally done something right. Maybe something good had finally come his way because, let's face it, everything was going wrong lately.

He walked back, carefully handing her the drink, "One café macchiato."

She smiled, taking the cup and gesturing for Thad to sit back down, "So, studying for anything in particular?"

"What? Oh, the books. That's nothing." Thad quickly packed his books away, "Ignore those."

Emily's eyebrow rose, eyeing the books sceptically, "Okay…"

"So, what brings you by?"

Emily grinned, leaning closer to Thad over the table. It took all his willpower not to move himself closer too.

"Jeff told me that you liked me."

Thad was in the middle of taking a sip from his own drink and choked as she said that. Trust Jeff. Jeff had to ruin everything. Good old Jeff. Always there to screw Thad over when his back was turned.

"W-what did Jeff tell you?"

She chuckled, "He said that you were trying to pull a prank on him. Something about him doing something to annoy you but he didn't want to get into it."

Thad let out a sigh of relief, "Is that all Jeff told you?"

"He told me, and I quote, 'Thad totally has a crush on you, you should have seen him.'"

This time Thad choked on his coffee and started coughing. He covered his mouth quickly as he coughed, trying and failing to stop the assault. He was coughing and choking in front of Emily, the prettiest girl he's seen in so long. The girl who was actually looking at him, smiling at him. Jeff would pay. He'd find a way to get back at Jeff, a way that wouldn't end like the last one did.  
She giggled and damn if that wasn't the most beautiful sound Thad had ever heard, "So, I have to go to the pool later, the one on campus and I was thinking, maybe you should stop by?"

Thad's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock. What? What did he do to deserve this? Emily…wanted him to go and see her…at the pool. That's where you wear…swim suits. He decided at that moment that he loved this woman. He loved her so much it made him slightly sick in the stomach.

"W-what?"

She smirked, biting her lip between her teeth, Thad was a goner, "I've got to go, but meet me in," She looked at her watch, "Two hours."

Thad couldn't get his mouth to make any sounds other than squeaks and he knew that was no way to say yes to a girl. He was still trying to fathom what had just happened. He simply nodded and she grinned.

"Good. I'll see you later."

All he could do was watch as she left, her Crawford Country Day skirt swishing as she went.

X x X

It had taken Thad a good hour to figure out what to wear to see Emliy. He had only worn his uniform around her. He had to impress. He wore dark jeans and a simple black shirt. Simple was probably his best option. It was now or never. Jeff had mocked him constantly. Thad didn't care. He had to get this right. Something was finally good, he needed to keep it that way.

When he got to Crawford Country Day, he was escorted to the pool. The only person in the pool was Emily and Thad was pretty sure he was going into cardiac arrest. She was in a bikini. He should've expected that. She grinned and rushed over to him, "You made it! I didn't think you were going to come."

Thad nodded, trying to stop himself from staring and the baby blue swim suit, "Yeah…g-got held up…s-sorry."

She giggled, Thad couldn't stifle the happy sigh the sound caused, "That's okay. Come on, go get changed. I still have another hour of this I have to do. You know, part of my routine." She shrugged.

Thad froze, closed his eyes and started screaming at himself inside, "I didn't bring anything to wear."

She smirked, "That's okay, just take off your shirt and stuff. You'll be fine."

Thad hesitated, "I don't know…"

Emily rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulders, turning him towards the changing rooms and pushing him forward, "Come on. I'll make sure no one peaks at you changing. I promise."

He couldn't argue. Her hands were really small but rather forceful. He kind of wanted to know how soft they were. They looked soft…and warm. He smirked as he thought about how warm they'd shook his head from these thoughts. Right, focus. He needed to make a good impression and imagining her hands was not helpful in the slightest.

She kept pushing him forward and into a shower cubicle, "Just toss your clothes over and I'll put them with mine."

She'd put his clothes with hers. She'd put his clothes with hers. His clothes would be with hers. When he got his clothes back they will have been with hers. They will have soaked up some of her smell. She smelt like strawberries. Thad decided he loved strawberries and it was imperative that his clothes also smell like strawberries.

He quickly stripped off his, shoes, shirt and jeans, throwing them over the top of the stall. He was just working on his socks when he heard a giggle. He stopped dead in his tracks, wondering what could have happened to have ruined this situation for him. Maybe Jeff was there, maybe he was planning something. Stupid Jeff.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, no, nothing." He could hear her stifling her laughter, "I'll be back, just going to put your clothes with mine, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Thad nodded to himself.

He heard her footsteps leaving the room and sighed. He'd just wait here then? He looked down at himself self consciously. Maybe she wouldn't like what she saw? But he did work out a couple of weeks ago, and all the dancing in the Warblers had to be doing some good, right? His hair was looking good. Who was he kidding, He looked good. He had nothing to worry. Besides, she goes to an all girls school, she probably found him…foxy. Yeah, that's it. She liked him, he could tell.

She had been gone for a while though…it didn't take this long to put clothes away, did it? Unless…maybe she was folding them. He grinned. She was so thoughtful.

At that moment he heard footsteps. Another moment and he heard her familiar giggling. That gorgeous giggle that gave him butterflies. Okay, he was in too deep.

"What's so funny now?" He chuckled.

"Oh, just you." She full on laughed now, "I can't believe you fell for this."

His smile quickly went away. Wait. That didn't sound good. He reluctantly took a step out of the stall only to see Emily fully clothed. She wore another skirt but this one was not school uniform. A simple blue shirt draped effortlessly over her and Thad had an inkling that blue might just be her favourite colour. She wore a dark scarf around her neck. Thad thought she looked flawless. Wait, no. Not meant to be thinking like that. She was up to something.

"…Why are you dressed?"

She laughed even harder at this, "Are you serious? You drenched me!"

Thad's brows furrowed, "But you told me you forgave me!"

"You ruined my one chance to impress Jeff!"

Thad did a double take, "Wait, Jeff? You want Jeff!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Duh."

Thad growled, he actually growled. Here he was with a pretty girl who was clever and had a sweet voice and smelled of strawberries and Jeff was ruining it without even being in the room, "He uses more hair spray than Blaine!"

"Blaine uses gel. All the girls here know that." She murmured before jabbing his chest with her finger accusingly, "The point is, that you humiliated me and I'm going to do the same to you."

It was then that it clicked in Thad's head, "Wait, where are my clothes?"

"You'll just have to go back to Dalton without them."

"What? That's stealing!"

She scoffed, "Please, I'll send them to you."

"But…no. I'm not leaving until you give me my stuff back." Thad smirked, feeling he had gotten the upper hand. He would jump up and down, screaming and kicking like a toddler if he had to.

"I can have you escorted off campus if you'd prefer it that way. It'd cause quite a scene though."

She turned, sauntering away and Thad could only watch. She was so pretty. Even when he didn't like her. Her hair was so silky and shiny and her clothes were so flattering. He couldn't let her leave like that. He couldn't let her have the last word. He'd say something, something that would make her feel stupid and make him feel smug and powerful. Smug and powerful was all he had left to hope for. He opened his mouth and the first words that came to mind tumbled out, "C-call me!"

He slapped his forehead when he realised what he'd just said. Smooth. He had to find a way back to Dalton. He didn't have his keys or anything. He had no choice but to walk. Dalton wasn't that far from Crawford Country Day anyway. It wouldn't be that long a walk. It would just be humiliating. Just as she'd planned. Damn her.

X x X

He happened to be rushing down the halls to his dorm at the worst possible time of day. Everyone was around, laughing, mocking. This wasn't fair. It was an accident. He never meant to get her with that prank. He didn't even know who she was before that moment.

He got to his dorm room and went to turn the door handle when…oh no. This couldn't be happening. There is no way his luck was this awful. The door was locked. His keys were in his jeans…and Emily had his jeans. This wasn't right. This was so very, very wrong. Where was Jeff. Suddenly he was relying on Jeff to get him out of this pickle. Oh how the tables turn. He rushed around the halls asking people where the blonde warbler was but no one had seen him. How had not one person seen Jeff? Jeff was impossible to miss. Maybe he was in on this with Emily. It wouldn't surprise him.

At that moment, a door by his left opened and he jumped, turning to it and seeing the very man himself. Jeff looked him up and down and burst out laughing, "Hey man…I take it the date went well?"  
Thad glared at him, "She stole my clothes! My keys were in my clothes!"

Jeff was doubled over, clutching to a nearby table, "Oh my God, why did she take your clothes?"

"Because of what happened when I met her, because," Thad pushed Jeff into a wall angrily, "For some strange reason, she wanted to impress you!"

"Me?" Jeff grinned, "You mean, she likes me?"

"So it would seem. Give me the keys to the dorm!"

Jeff looked up and to the side in thought, "She was pretty cute."

"She was perfect! She's funny and smart and pretty and you ruined this for me Jeff! Just give me the key!"

Jeff chuckled, "No way man, I'm going to go ask her out. You sit tight for a while, okay?"

Thad's mouth dropped open, "Oh no you don't. You give me that key right now!"

"Look, the way I see it, she had a perfectly good reason to do this to you. I'm going to ask her out and then she won't have to be upset with you anymore. It's a win-win. See?" With that, Jeff pushed his way passed Thad and walked out the door.

Thad had to find somewhere to hide until Jeff got back and unlocked the door. He had to move fast before any more people saw him like this. He rushed back down the hall and knocked on Blaine's door. Blaine was a giver. Blaine didn't mock people. Good old Blaine would save him. After a moment Blaine opened the door. His eyes widened in shock when he got a look at Thad and he chuckled,

"Can I…help you?"

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow? Or even just somewhere to hide out until Jeff gets back with a key?"

Blaine shook his head, unable to contain his smirk, "Sure Thad. Whatever you want. I don't think I want to know…"

**_A/N: Had to post this again because it wouldn't let my scene breakers work before -_- Anyway, please review :D_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx _**


End file.
